Got A Job
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari got a job at a bar to make some money, but she doesn't like it and Davis wants to know what's going on and see if he can help.


"Hello I'm home." Kari said as she walked in her apartment. It has been about 5 years since the destruction of Malomyotismon. "Hello anyone here? Where is everybody?" She noticed there was a message on the phone.

"Kari its Tai. Please pick up, okay fine don't. Listen Mom just had a heart attack. It came out of the nowhere. Please hurry to the Red Wing Hospital." Tai's voice came. When Kari heard that she ran right out the door.

…

Red Wing Hospital

Kari came running through the hospital until she met up with Tai and her father.

"Dad Tai!" Kari said.

"Kari you got my message." Tai said.

"Is Mom okay?" Kari said.

"Not to worry it's nothing serious. It was a minor one." The doctor said. "Has she had anything that could have caused it?"

"Well don't tell her this, but she was a bad cook." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Yeah she even makes beef shakes." Tai said.

"Is there anything we could do doctor?" Kari said.

"Well she is on life support so she should be good for a couple days while we do some surgery. The biggest problem for you is the bill." The doctor said and showed them an estimate.

"With that much money we'll be so back on taxes we'll have to move." Mr. Kamiya said. "But for my wife it's worth it."

"But Dad I don't want to move." Kari said since Tai is in college

"Kari unless we can make some more money there's nothing we can do about that." Mr. Kamiya said. "I'll work on a double shift, but it's up to you about food."

…..

Kari

Kari was walking through the streets trying to figure out a way to help her mother.

"How are we going to come up with the money? Dad can't handle all of it and I don't want to move." Kari said. Then she noticed a help wanted sign. She looked around and noticed what it was for. "Well if it means I get to make some money I'll have to do it." She went in and apply.

…

The School

"Then I shot the winning basket." T.K. said as the digidestine were talking.

"Awesome T.K." Yolei said.

"Hey Kari are you okay? You've been quiet and you've been nearly falling asleep in class." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I got a job." Kari said.

"You got a job?" T.K. said.

"Where?" Yolei said.

"At a bar." Kari said and that surprised them.

"You got a job at a bar." T.K. said.

"Why?" Yolei said.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Besides they hired me since I'm 17 and everything was in order." Kari said.

"Well at least tell us which bar so we can see you." Davis said.

"The one on 5th avenue, but look guys I appreciate it if you don't come. I'm under enough pressure." Kari said and walked away.

….

Kari

The bar Kari worked at was one where the girls were showing off and dancing for the guys. One worker was blonde with purple pants and shirt.

"Kari get out here."

"I don't want to Candy." Kari said.

"You were the one that wanted the job." Candy said. Kari came out and was where sleeveless red shirt with black pants and heels.

"This isn't really me especially the black." Kari said.

"You look great and especially when you're in red and black if I say so myself." Candy said. Kari came out and was trying her best.

"Okay what do I do?" Kari said.

"Just for now hand out a few drinks." Candy said and Kari was handing beer and other drinks out. "Hey Kari a guy paid for you to get up on the counter and start dancing."

"I can't dance like you guys." Kari said.

"Just get up there." Candy said as she pushed her up there. Everyone noticed her up there and she started dancing. Not like her usual graceful stuff, but like she gone crazy. She even slid down.

"Okay I'll admit this is fun." Kari said. Kari noticed one guy wasn't having as much fun. "Can I get you anything?"

"When's the blonde coming up?" The guy said.

"I don't know now if you don't order something you're going to have to leave." Kari said.

"Yeah just get your stubby self some water for me." The guy said. Kari found that offensive.

"You got it." Kari said as she grabbed a fountain foist and sprayed him.

"Kari what are you doing?" Candy said.

"Getting this guy some water." Kari said.

"We don't do that to lawyers." Candy said. Kari felt a shame.

"I I'm sorry." Kari said and ran to the bathroom. When she was in there she was crying and Candy came in.

"Are you okay?" Candy said.

"No I'm not I can't do this." Kari said.

"Yes you can." Candy said.

"No I can't I'm nothing like you guys here." Kari said.

"Then why did you apply?" Candy said.

"You know I need the money." Kari said.

"Listen to me you can do this. In fact there's a boy with goggles here who's been dying to see you." Candy said and Kari knew that could only be one guy. When she came out she saw Davis by the counter.

"Hey." Davis said.

"I thought I told you not to come." Kari said.

"What made you think I listen?" Davis said.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I wanted to see you at your job and frankly the girls here are buzz kills." Davis said.

"Well we work best with men." Kari said.

"Please I can get this place running." Davis said.

"Oh really then why don't you get up here and prove it." Kari said.

"No way." Davis said.

"Chicken." Kari said.

"Okay you're on." Davis said.

"Hey ladies get a hold of this." Kari said and played music. Davis was dancing around on the counter and the girls were finding it interested.

"Told you so." Davis said.

"Let's see if you can kick this up a notch." Kari said.

"Oh I hope you like this." Davis said as he took off his jacket and the girls were getting interested. Then he removed his belt, but his pants didn't fall off from his movements. It was like at the best concert for the girls. He then took off his goggles and spun them around like a lasso. "I told you."

"You got anything else." Kari said and Davis put his goggles on.

"Hand me that foist." Davis said. Kari handed him it and he sprayed it.

"Okay give me that. You're going to make a mess." Kari said.

"Come and get it." Davis said. Kari tried pulling on the pipe, but Davis accidently sprayed her and her shirt clinging to her body. "Sorry."

"Keep those eyes up." Kari said. "Just give me that thing." Kari said as she got up and tried to grab it. She slipped and actually kissed him. Everyone was paying big bucks for more of the show. When the bar was empty Kari was putting stuff away.

"Well that was a show." Davis said.

"What are you still doing here?" Kari said.

"I thought I give you a ride back home." Davis said and Kari actually needed one.

….

The Kamiyas

Davis and Kari just pulled in and it was empty.

"Where's your Dad?" Davis said.

"Pulling a double shift." Kari said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"The same reason I'm at a job that I hate." Kari said.

"If you hate it then why don't you quit?" Davis said.

"I need the money. You see my Mom is in the hospital, she's going to be alright, but with how much it's going to cost I might have to move."

"That's awful. Here how about I give you some. I sold a little of my noodles with that special recipe." Davis said.

"No I have to do it. It's okay though with that show we did I should make a decent amount." Kari said.

"Yeah they liked that kiss as much as you did." Davis said.

"Shut up. I did not." Kari said.

"Oh I just know it you so did." Davis said.

"I think you're mixing my emotions with yours." Kari said.

"Kari haven't you ever thought about us being more than just friends?" Davis said.

"Well I'll admit Davis I knew you had a crush on me and I thought you were cute." Kari said.

"You thought I was cute so I take that as a yes." Davis said.

"Don't get any ideas." Kari said.

"Kari I always wanted us to be more than friends." Davis said. "You said so yourself you thought I was cute."

"That was years ago. I could kiss you right now and not feel a thing." Kari said.

"Doubt it." Davis said.

"Oh yeah." Kari said and kissed him for just a few seconds. It turned out Davis was right so they went in for another kiss and fell back on the couch.

….

Morning

When it was morning Kari noticed Davis was on her and they were still on the couch. Then Davis woke up and noticed where he was.

"Whoa this is weird." Davis said.

"You're telling me. This is the first time I guy slept on me." Kari said.

"We kissed right." Davis said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Did we?" Davis said.

"No clothes are still on." Kari said. "Could you get up now?" Davis got up and they acted normal. "Looks like my Dad was out all night."

"Kari how come you didn't tell us you could be moving we could have help?" Davis said.

"Look I need to handle things on my own eventually. Davis I appreciate that you want to help, but this is a family problem." Kari said. "I'll catch you later." Davis then left. A few days later Kari was at the hospital.

"There you are." Tai said as she met up with him and their father.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"Half of the bill for your mother's surgery has been paid." The doctor said.

"What, but how?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"A nice boy gave us some money. There he is now." The doctor said and Kari saw Davis so she ran to him.

"Hey." Davis said.

"You paid for my mother's surgery." Kari said.

"I know you didn't want my help, but I couldn't stand it seeing you work at a job you hated or you moving away." Davis said.

"How did you even pay for this?" Kari said.

"I told my parents and they used my college plan." Davis said.

"You had a college plan." Kari said.

"Kari I know you wanted to handle this, but I didn't want you to keep working at that bar since you hated it or moving when you didn't want to. You're happiness means everything to me." Davis said and Kari hugged him.

"Thank you Davis." Kari said.

"I would do anything for you." Davis said.

"Also you were right when we kissed." Kari said.

"Was it something like this?" Davis said and kissed her. "So Kari I was wondering if you like to go out?"

"I love to." Kari said.


End file.
